Like Whoa
by thepuff92
Summary: Troypay : many chapters soon! drama, love, lies, deceit, surprises! An all new way to start Senior Year! Other Pairings: Chad & Taylor, and more!
1. I Try

Don't own anything and blah blah blah :)

**Pairings: - Troy & Sharpay**

**Chad & Taylor **

**Troy & Gabriella (somewhat)**

**Other random couples **

* * *

"Ryan…" Sharpay whined, stamping her Christian Louboutin heel into the gravel. He turned around smiling at her while adjusting his blue fedora. "Yes Shar?" Her big brown eyes widened even more than usual. "What is that!?" She squealed pointing at her pink convertible. "Your car?" She rolled her eyes "No dufus... I mean the **thing** that's driving it!" Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Relax you said I could give her driving lessons with your car, plus you promised to be nice this year! What happened to that?" She laughed and tugged on her skintight pink spaghetti strap summer dress which showed off her newly discovered curves, Ryan bought it for her after the trip from Laava Springs. He laughed linking arms with the pouty Evan's twin. "C'mon sis do it for-" "Sharpay!" Gabi squealed as she climbed out of Sharpay's freshly waxed convertible. She ran over to Sharpay her short and straight black hair bounced behind her in the breeze. She pulled Sharpay into a bear hug which, Sharpay had awkwardly responded to.

She patted Gabi's back. "So how is the driving lessons going? I hope my brother's teaching you well." She said with a fake cheery tone. She almost felt like gagging, she hated pretending to be nice to Gabi but it was the only way to not cause trouble this year. Gabi sighed looking at Ryan, who was singing to himself and doing a dance which resembled the 1, 2, Step. Gabi giggled and shook her head smiling brightly. "Actually they're going great! Ryan's a great teacher… By the way I love your dress it's so cute!" Sharpay faked a smile and tried to hide the claws that were about to launch out at Gabi. She was going to compliment Gabi's purple flowy dress but decided she would rather choke on a mango then actually lie about something so hideous. It would just be so unfair to the fashion police. "Thanks. So would you like some of Rosetta's lemonade? It's amazing!" Gabi nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! Thanks Sharpay you're the best!" Sharpay fake laughed and rolled her eyes while strutting into her huge house. As she headed for the kitchen her heels clicked against the black marble floor. Her Chihuahua, Tequila, trailed after her sporting an almost identical dress that Sharpay was wearing.

"Rosetta? Could you make some of your famous lemonade?" Rosetta was the Puerto Rican maid, there were 7 maids in total but Rosetta was Sharpay's favorite. There were 9 but Sharpay usually worked them to death, and even one complaint and Sharpay would tell her vicious dog to attack them. Sharpay muttered and rolled her eyes. "Ugh… What do you think! Gabriella Montez is here I don't think it could get much worse!" Rosetta laughed and stopped stirring for a second. "Honey, you have to control your anger. You've gained so many good friends this year. Plus… that one boy with the blue eyes…" Sharpay's heart fluttered, she couldn't even hear his name without getting all flustered and nervous. She'd crushed on him for the longest time, and it'd only gotten worse this past summer. Everything about him was perfect… his blue eyes, his voice, his smile, his body, his perfect tan, his glossy brown hair. He was just simply gorgeous. But no one besides Ryan could really know that she had fallen… hard for Troy Bolton. He was captain of the Wildcats and the main star of pretty much every musical lately. Oh yeah… and Gabriella Montez's boyfriend. He must've been out of his mind when he was thinking of going out with her. Sharpay had no idea what he saw in that fake, lousy, bim- "Sharpay?" Rosetta's thick Puerto Rican accent broke Sharpay out of her thoughts and she sighed. "Yes Rosetta…What were you saying?" Rosetta handed Sharpay the tray with the martini shaped cups and smiled shaking her head. "I was saying, Miss Evans that you should try to have fun." Sharpay nodded and turned to walk "I'll try!" But somehow she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**The end… for now muahahaha : review please! Do you think I should involve a Gossip Girl storyline in there somewhere, like when school starts and the drama unfolds should I have someone be Gossip Girl :) Gimme your opinions! **


	2. Love To Love You Baby

:) I hope you all liked the last chapter! I'm planning to make this a really long story. So expect lots of talent shows, and musicals to occur during the school year...

* * *

Gabi took a huge gulp from her pink lemonade spilling some drops on her dress. She pouted and tried rubbing it out with her thumb, and Sharpay tried to contain the laughter that was about to burst out at any second. "Oh, the bathroom is upstairs if you'd like to try taking out that stain." Gabi nodded and giggled. "Oh it's okay! I think I'll just start with the driving lessons finally!" She paused for a second and looked at Ryan who was staring at her smiling to him self. She blushed and looked at Sharpay who in return raised an eyebrow and started to feel a smirk spread across her gloss covered lips. "Hey… actually do you wanna join Shar? It'd be so much fun!" Ryan stood in the background and waved his arms frantically and shook his head mouthing no. Sharpay smiled fakely and laughed. "No I'm busy… thanks though. I'll just call Taylor or Martha to keep me company. Toodles!" Gabriella smiled at Sharpay and jogged off to the car with Ryan. Gabriella waved and called out. "Hey I think Troy's coming to pick me up soon! But he'll just have to wait!" And with that they sped off and all Sharpay could hear was hysterical giggling… and Ryan singing, Sexy Back.

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't bear another _giggle_ from that **thing. **She didn't know how Ryan could possibly be having any feelings for that girl, she was such an annoyance. She also didn't understand how Troy could have any possible feelings for her, especially sexual feelings. Gabriella was like… a little sister? Was that weird to say? Sharpay shuttered and skipped over to her pink fold out chair. She sat down and took off her heels while staring at the sun. She walked over to the pool muttering about how annoying and stupid Gabriella was, and stared at her reflection in the crystal blue water. She did look much different from the year before. She was so much more… tanned, and her hair grew out even more so it reached her butt. She sighed and sat down, while dangling her feet into the water. She could feel the sun sinking into her warm skin, and her hair swayed in the cool air. She heard a car pull up and usually she would get up excitedly and run to see who it was. But today she was not in any move to get up let alone move at least an inch. The sun made her feel at ease as she continued to stare at her hot pink toe nails.

"Hey Sharpay!" She turned around a little too quickly and almost fell backwards into the pool. She laughed at herself, and stood up while brushing her dress off. His voice made her knees weak, and the way he was looking at her up and down was not helping. "Hey Troy! Gabi's not here right now. She's actually taking driving lessons." She paused for a second and tried to compress a frown. "… In my car." Troy laughed and touched Sharpay's shoulder. She tried to ignore the flush that was spreading across her face, and that huge smile that was about to burst out any moment now. He looked so hot, in his white tank top and faded jeans. "Wow… good luck with that one. If you need any help with the damages that are bound to happen, you know where to find me." She giggled and put her hand on her hip. "Yes I do. That was a probably a mistake to let her drive my car…" He couldn't help staring at her she was **gorgeous**. Gabi was… cute? His heart raced just looking at Sharpay, and the way she smiled made his whole mood lighten up. Gabi was…- He couldn't believe that he was actually comparing Sharpay, and Gabriella. And he couldn't believe that Sharpay was actually winning.

She did look really different, she looked more like a model. He mentally slapped himself he can't be thinking about Sharpay Evans like this, especially since he has a girlfriend. Gabriella Montez… so innocent and- Sharpay strutted over to her chair and strapped back on her heels. His eyes wandered all over her body and he tried to look away… but it wasn't helping, because his mind wasn't exactly thinking the most innocent thoughts at the moment. He cleared his throat. "So how long will they be?" She looked up at him and stood up after strapping on her heel. "Oh I don't know an hour? Maybe… three days?" He laughed and hit her arm playfully. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know actually, they'll probably be back soon…" But she really hoped they actually did come back in three days… or maybe never? Yeah that'd work better. "I'm surprised you're here all by yourself. You're usually surrounded by your **huge posse**. Or, Taylor and the rest of them." She shrugged and walked over to the pool. "What can I say…? I'm a very busy girl Troy." She winked and he grinned back at her. Were they just flirting? Sharpay shrugged off the thought and watched him walk towards her. "Well not so busy today. So what are your plans for tonight? Are you and Gabi seeing Cloverfield? Maybe... The Eye so she could snuggle in close?" She said smirking.

He laughed fakely. "Ha ha very funny! No actually I have other plans…" She raised an eyebrow and put both of her hands on her hips. "Oh and what are these fantastic plans you have?" He grinned and wrapped both arms around her waist. "SWIM!" She squealed and flailed her arms and legs wildly, as he swung her around. Rosetta took the tray quietly and smiled to herself shaking her head. "No Troyyy! Ahhh put me down!" She giggled hysterically and laughed harder once they fell on the grass. She fell on top of him both of her hands on the side of his head, and his hands were on the ground. He looked up at her his body frozen and a huge grin on his face. Their faces were centimeters apart, and her Juicy Couture perfume was lingering over him. She wanted to kiss him so badly, and the way he was looking up at her was not exactly disagreeing with her thoughts. She brushed back a piece of her side bangs, and leaned in, he watched her anxiously. He didn't know what to do which came as a surprise to him, because that never happened with Gabriella. She was so… easy? She was pleased with anything and everything he did. There was no heat or passion ever. And as much as he tried to convince himself that maybe there was and he was just too nervous to realize it, it failed.

Sharpay grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, he smiled sexily feeling a little crushed. He laughed. "Oh, real mature!" "Mmhmm." She stood up and ran to her house. He ran after her and he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed. "Put me down!" She giggled hysterically. He smiled satisfactorily and put her down. "You're crazy Bolton." "And you're insane Evans." They walked into the house and she walked slowly upstairs the hem of her dress covering her butt by only a little. He tried to keep his eyes on his black Nikes but it was extremely difficult. "So where are you taking me?" He hoped it was her room but maybe that'd be a little too awkward. "You'll see…" After a few minutes of him staring at the huge room with a DJ Booth, a huge plasma flat screen t.v. and a tasty snack bar, his eyes almost bulged out of his head once he spotted Guitar Hero III. "You have Guitar Hero!" She smiled and nodded handing him a guitar. "Yeap, and prepare to get your ass kicked." She stuck her tounge out, and after 1 hour of playing the game, and flirting with each other throughout that time the door swung open. They both dropped their controllers, and Gabi squealed. "Troy! I missed you!" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Ryan grinned at Sharpay, and in return she walked over and linked arms with her brother. She watched as they hugged tightly, and awkwardly kissed. He looked at Sharpay quickly and wondered why there were absolutely no sparks while kissing Gabriella. It was just… emptiness. Sharpay fake gagged, and Ryan tried to surpress his laughter. "Well I hope you had fun Gabi." Gabi smiled enthusiastically. "Oh of course! We should do this again sometime!" Sharpay waved goodbye and winked at Troy. He smiled back and she watched as they both left. Gabi dragged him out, but before they were entirely out of sight he turned his head slightly and eventually turned his head slowly to look at Sharpay one last time. She smiled a little and felt extremely confused, what was going on between them? She was a little shaken and realized how bad her feelings were getting for him. Ryan sighed and shut the door. "Rosetta will help them out of the house. So Shar… how were things with you and Troy?" She smiled fakely and sarcastically replied. "How were things with you and Miss Innocent Montez? Oh woops! I mean Gabriella Montez." Ryan laughed and shook his head looking down. He ran a hand through his cute blonde hair. "I like her… that's for sure." Sharpay ruffled her hand through his hair and giggled. "And here I thought you were gay."

He laughed and threw a blue furry pillow at her head. She laughed and hugged him. "Anyways… I should get going I have to write the rest of my song for the musical." He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist. "Don't let anyone know how I feel about him please?" He nodded and sighed. "It's gotten worse hasn't it?" She nodded sadly and shrugged putting on a smile. "Yeah but I can't have him… he doesn't want me anyway…" Ryan waved his hand in her face. "Hello? Is Sharpay there? Everybody wants you, and if he doesn't then he's **almost** as stupid as Jason." She laughed. "Yeah key word being almost." They laughed and walked to their rooms. She sat on her bed and took off her heels. Her phone rang, and she picked it up after the third ring. "Hello? Sharpay Evans speaking." "Hey it's Taylor! I have a date with Chad tonight. What should I wear?" "Ooh definitely the navy blue tube top dress, with the matching stilettos!" Taylor paused for a second, and lowered her tone. "Tonight might be **the night**." Sharpay gasped and layed down on her bed. "No way! How? Are you ready?" Taylor sighed dreamily. "Yeah we're in _love_… plus he hasn't pressured me to do anything. Ooh by the way I saw Gabi before she left to go to your house… and she said… that it might be **the night** for her and Troy."

Sharpay's breath got caught in her throat, and her stomach churned and the worst part was that she couldn't do a thing about it. "R-really?" She managed to choke out. "Yeah. I don't know though… Troy seems way out of it. I'm not sure what's up. Anyways I got to go… wish me luck!" Sharpay giggled and added in before she hung up. "Call me if you need anything. Bye darling!" Sharpay tried to picture Gabi stripping for Troy, and she shuddered. It was kind of disturbing actually. She stripped to her white lace bra and matching thong. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. **She** was ready. And she was pretty sure Gabriella Montez **wasn't**.

* * *

:) **Review**! I hope you all liked this chapter as well, I really hoped I didn't make any of the characters seem different from their usual selves. As you can see I despise Troyella they are horrible together and whoever thought they were meant to be in the first place must be out of their mind:) New chapter coming up tomorrow most likely 


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**_Soo this morning I couldn't wait to write some more to the story so I hope you all enjoy:) Troypay lovee_**

* * *

She stared at herself in her full body length mirror. The mirror was covered in Jonas Brothers song lyrics, and pictures of her and the big gang. There was also a picture of her and Sharpay after the musical during Laava Springs. Sharpay had a genuine smile in it and her eyes twinkled from both the white lights behind them, and the happiness she felt once she was finally included in their group. Gabriella as always had a huge smile on her face. Gabi's eyes lingered at the picture for a while and finally looked at her body… which she had been avoiding ever since she stripped down. She was wearing a red push up bra and matching red boy shorts which glowed from the reflecting candle light. Her black straightened hair was fanned out over her tanned shoulders, and her face resembled a face similar to a deer in headlights. She had never been so nervous in her whole life. She was about to lose her virginity to Troy… but it was okay because they were in love… right? She paced around her room and looked out at the moon feeling her heart beat a mile a minute.

He paced around in the bathroom rubbing his hands together. Not because he was nervous… mainly because he knew that Gabi was outside that door waiting for him, to "make love" to her. Whenever they talked about it she always seemed so nervous, and unsure. He was pretty sure the only reason they were about to do this right now was because she felt like she was losing him. And she wrong of course… He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His blue eyes had widened and he breathed deeply. He could do this… he **had** to do this. He'd just pretend like _absolutely_ nothing was different. Maybe it could all be done extremely fast, and then everything would be normal again. There was a time when they were completely head over heels in love but that was before Laava Springs. _Actually_ he lost that feeling a long time ago. He shook his head and looked at the doorknob. He opened it slowly and walked out looking around the dimly lit room. He spotted Gabi sitting on the bed waiting for him.

He smiled softly and walked over to her. She watched him her eyes widening, and her heart racing. She stood up and forcefully pressed her lips against his. She pushed him back against the wall almost knocking down the mirror. They stopped for a second and she pulled off his shirt, running her hands over his washboard abs and down his muscled arms. He faked a smile and clenched his hands while they kissed. This all felt too wrong… how long could he go on like this? Pretending like this all actually meant something to him? She kissed him forcefully sticking her tongue into his mouth. He moved by accident and knocked down the mirror, he actually felt relieved. She quickly backed away from him and bent down to pick up the mirror he bent down to help her pick it up and he saw the picture. The picture that would probably haunt him… throughout the whole time they were having sex. Her face was glowing like something he had never seen before and her smile was hooking him in. He needed to be with her. He needed it to be her that he was about to do this with. He looked at Gabi while he held the picture and smiled softly. "Maybe…we should do this another time." Gabi nodded sadly and fixed the mirror into its original place. "Gabi…" She looked up with hurt filled in her eyes. "I love you Troy."

He nodded and tucked the picture into his back pocket without her noticing. "I love you too…" Lies. Everything he said was a lie. They weren't going to be doing this any time soon. They probably were never going to do this. She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Call me later if you can." He nodded and put back on his shirt and smiled at her one last time. He ran downstairs and opened the door only to see… Sharpay. She smiled at him surprised and laughed a little. "Wow Troy… nice to see you here." She said trying to hide the hurt she felt. He smiled brightly and realized how happy he was to see her. "Yeah… so what are you doing here?" Sharpay shrugged and wondered to herself…. What was she doing here? Was she actually going to walk in on them while they were having sex? She mentally slapped herself what the hell had gotten into her lately. She cleared her throat. "Actually I was going to tell Gabi that tomorrow I'm having a party at my house… you know before school starts! You're obviously invited." He nodded smiling with an amused look on his face. "And you came to tell Gabi that… in your pjs and fuzzy slippers?" Sharpay laughed and winked. "Well I thought stilettos with pjs looked utterly tacky. But since you're here maybe you could tell her! Well… toodles!" The moonlight glowed off her body and while she walked away she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled to himself and smiled at Sharpay and watched her climb into her hot pink limo. He did have to admit she did look cute in her pajamas… man he **really** had to stop doing that.

Gabi sat on her bed and watched the moon. Her cheeks were stained with dried up tears and smudged eyeliner. How could she be so stupid? She didn't actually think she could do that with him so soon. Soon being… almost two years? He was acting so strange lately, and she couldn't figure out why. She felt a light bulb go off over her head and she smiled satisfactorily realizing school was coming up. He was probably extremely stressed about basketball season this year. Yeah that **had** to be it.

Troy ran home the breeze ruffling his hair through the wind. He breathed heavily as he climbed through his window. He sat on his bed and collapsed on it squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't believe he just turned down **sex**. No guy would ever turn down sex from Gabriella Montez unless they were… gay or… in love with someone else. He tried to fall asleep but it was hard. Really hard. Especially, when someone was running through his mind. Over and over again… with pink stilettos.

She smiled up at the ceiling. It was everything she imagined it to be. He was perfect and when he told her he loved her she really believed it. That whole date was amazing and the after events weren't too bad either. She had lost her virginity to Chad but it was okay because they were in love, and because they were careful. She giggled to herself and traced her neck where a hickey started to form. Nothing could possibly go wrong. **Nothing**.

He smiled to himself and stared at his dark red ceiling. She was absolutely amazing. **Taylor **was absolutely amazing. He never thought he could fall so hard for anybody. He had honestly never felt so happy in his entire life. Although winning championships did come extremely close. But she was **way** better. He ran a hand through his curly hair and turned on his side to fall asleep. But something was keeping him awake. Something just didn't feel right… and he couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to ignore it… maybe it was just nerves about school. Yeah… that **had** to be it.

Ryan smiled at his television which was playing Clueless. He laughed at himself if Sharpay had caught him watching this movie she would probably... torture him about it. He looked down at his notebook which was full of unwritten, and some completed songs. The last song he had wrote was about falling in love unexpectedly. It was mainly about Sharpay's love for Troy, but also for him. He couldn't believe how fast he'd fallen for Gabriella. She was so cute... and the way she treated him as an equal and not just **Sharpay's brother** made him feel ontop of the world. His phone rang and he eyed it suspiciously. He picked it up cautiously. "Hello... Ryan Evans speaking." "Hello Mr. Evans, this is Veronica Sawyer. I'm the recruiter of models for Abercrombie and Fitch, and we've recently been mailed your portfolio. And we must say... we are impressed and would like to interview you this upcoming Thursday. How does that sound?" His heart was racing... who could possibly have sent Abercrombie and Fitch his portfolio. He didn't even know he had a portfolio. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his excitement but it was extremely difficult. "Hi... yes I would love to be interviewed then-" "Great! So I'll just give you the address right now, and we'll see you then!" "Okay sounds great!" He took down the address and they hung up. He could hear his heart racing and he smiled brightly. He was going to be a model. For Abercrombie and Fitch. He really had to thank Sharpay for this. Well this was going to be a _**very **_interesting year.

She sighed and looked up at her pink ceiling. Things were not going as planned... and what the hell was that lame ass excuse she just pulled out of nowhere!? Now she actually had to have a party or else Troy would know she was lying. She really hoped he believed her lame story... She really hoped that it wasn't the night for Troy and Gabi. Actually she hoped it was _never_ going to be the night for them. Because one day she would make it **the night** for her and Troy. Even if she had to go to desparate measures. And she was talking **desparate**.

* * *

**_Well i really hope you all liked this chapter I was trying so hard not to make it confusing or boring... haha I hope I succeeded :) Review please! More coming tomorrow_**


	4. You Got It!

:) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I was looking at pictures of Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale today there were some really cute ones! OMG have you guys seen that Lucas Grabeel dyed his hair black:) Well I hope you enjoy my story so far!

* * *

Sharpay woke up almost rolling off her bed. Actually she woke up to Ryan singing "You Got It", as loud as possible. Even though, he did sound amazing. Furiously she got up and stomped over to Ryan's room. She slammed open the door and she spotted Ryan dancing in the mirror with just his blue boxers on. His body had gotten so much more built during the summer due to Sharpay's constant demands about possible future modeling careers. Coincidental much? He pointed to Sharpay and belted out… "You Got It! Uh Uh… You-you got it got it!!" He had the biggest smile on and he hugged Sharpay tightly. She laughed a little taken aback and hugged him back. "You know I was actually going to waste my time, and yell at you for waking me up! What's gotten into you?" She said hitting his shoulder. Ryan laughed pulling on a black dancer shirt. "Like you don't know… I got a call from Abercrombie and Fitch last night!" Sharpay nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah… and? Oh no… did I get my credit card declined? I told daddy to not-" Ryan shook Sharpay by the shoulders. "No Shar! They are going to interview me to be their newest model!" Sharpay looked dazed, then confused, and then she burst out into a squeal. She pulled Ryan into a huge hug and shook him by the shoulders. "Do you know what this could do for your career?! And my closet!?" Ryan laughed and ruffled a hand through his hair. "Yeah… but wait if you didn't send my portfolio to Abercrombie then… who did?" Sharpay put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm… guess we'll just have to find this mystery out!" 

Ryan nodded and really hoped it was Gabriella who did this for him. He would have to thank her over and over, and it would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how he really felt about her. Sharpay laughed and hit his arm playfully. "Well, Mister Evans you and I have a party to plan!" Ryan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why is this?" "Oh… to celebrate. Your future model career of course!" He smiled and linked arms with her dragging her into the hallway. _"And_ _maybe because I possibly lied to Troy and told him we had a party to celebrate the upcoming senior year …"_ She added quickly in a hurried tone. Ryan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "What!?" "Yeah well you see… I told him because I showed up at Gabriella's house in the middle of the night _kind of_… unexpectedly." "Why _were_ you there?" She paused for a second and didn't know if she should tell him. It would hurt her to admit why she came in the first place and she never really found out if they had sex or not. She also didn't know if she should tell Ryan because he wouldn't be too happy realizing **why** Troy was actually at Gabriella's house to begin with. She sighed and took Ryan's hands. "Ry… Taylor called me, and told me that Gabi and Troy were going to have… sex. I went to her house I don't know why… maybe it was to stop them? _Maybe_ it was because I thought somehow I could change his mind, and make him want me… I guess that's really stupid. But it made sense at the time." He nodded sadly and cleared his throat while looking down.

"_So_… did they?" Sharpay shrugged and picked his chin up with her thumb. "I don't know… but something tells me they didn't. Don't worry Ry right when all the girls in our school see your new ads they'll chase after you! Just like me after Chinese Laundry stilettos! Well… actually they already do chase after you but even more than usual! You don't need that skanky ha-" He covered her mouth with his hand and laughed a little. "No need to finish your opinion of her. Let's just go get ready and invite everybody. **I'll** call all the chefs, and caterers. **You** can call, text, IM whatever so you can invite everybody." Sharpay nodded and headed into her room. Before she closed the door she called out. "Hey, _Ryannnn_!" "Yes?" "Don't worry it'll all work out." And before he could answer she slammed the door and hopped into the shower. Ryan sighed while changing after his shower into khakis and a green polo that made his eyes stand out. He walked out of his room and sat on the stairs calling every caterer and entertainer he knew. He finally decided on the most expensive caterers who came with a sushi bar and a grill where they cook in front of the people, and a DJ.

Sharpay sat on her bed typing rapidly into her hot pink customized Sidekick LX. She had already sent about 80 forwarded texts to half of the senior class. She signed on aim and imed 30 more people and told them about the party so far nobody had rejected the invitation. Everyone in their right mind **knew** they couldn't turn down a party hosted by the Evans twins. Ryan walked into Sharpay's room and went over all the little details and fixed any accidental invites. It was already 3:30 pm and they finally finished the planning of the party. "_So_ Ryan what are **you** doing today?" Sharpay asked while lying down on her bed. Ryan sighed "I was going to go to Gabi's house and ask if she sent the thing to Abercrombie and Fitch. But … I'm **not **so sure I want to see her." Sharpay sat up and threw her sidekick at him. He caught it before it hit the ground and laughed handing it back to her. "Well thank you for using your **500 dollar** phone as a weapon!" She laughed and stood up putting on more lip gloss. "Suck it up. Be an _Evans_ and go to her house." He opened his mouth to say something and realized she was right. He was always doing things to please people maybe once he could just do something for himself. He cleared his throat and shuffled his shoes. "I'll go on one condition." Sharpay raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"You tell Troy how you feel." She cleared her throat and pouted. "Fine." They shook hands and he walked out quickly. He climbed into his silver Jaguar, and blasted Chris Brown's "With You". By the time he had pulled up to her house the sun was setting and the sky was mixed with colors of orange, pink, and purple. He sighed and rang the doorbell. He heard shuffling and the door finally opened. Gabriella's mother opened the door and smiled widely. "Hello is Gabriella here?" "Oh Ryan! I haven't seen you in forever! Yes she is. She's upstairs." She greeted him with a warm smile and patted his back. "Thank you Mrs. Montez." He walked upstairs nervously and knocked on her lavender door. She opened the door slowly and her brown eyes widened once she saw him. She tucked a piece of side bang behind her ear and smoothed out her yellow tank top. "Hey Ryan!" Ryan cleared his throat and smiled shyly. "Hey can I come in?" She nodded and giggled. "**Yes** of course!" He walked in and saw Kelsi writing into a purple notebook. She looked up and fixed her glasses nervously. She smiled shyly and waved. "Hey Ryan... What's up?"

She put away the notebook and started to blush and hoped that he wouldn't notice. "Oh nothing… how about you?" He smiled brightly and sat next to her which had caused her to blush even more and avoid his gaze. "Nothing really, I wrote a bunch of new songs for you and Sharpay if you'd like to see them." He nodded excitedly and touched her shoulder. "Thanks Kelsi you can show them to me during the party!" She smiled brightly and looked at Gabriella who was staring at them smiling. Ryan looked at Gabriella and smiled. "So I need to ask you something Gabi…" She raised an eyebrow and giggled nervously. "Yes?" "Did you send my portfolio to Abercrombie and Fitch?" Kelsi quickly sat up grabbing her notebook and cleared her throat. "Umm **actually** I have to leave… my mom wants me home to clean my room… So call me tomorrow Gabi?" Gabi nodded and hugged Kelsi. "Sure! I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Kelsi nodded sadly and looked at Ryan and smiled shyly. "Bye Ryan. I'll see you tomorrow…" He nodded a little too eagerly and felt his heart quicken a little bit. What just happened? He wasn't exactly sure if it was because of Kelsi, or because he was finally going to be alone with Gabi in her room.

Wait since when did he start to like Kelsi? Nah it was probably just his hormones going insane at this point. He was too confused at this point and shrugged it off. He had to tell Gabriella what he had been waiting to tell her for a while. "Hey what were you saying?" Ryan smiled and looked at Gabriella. "Did you send my portfolio to Abercrombie and Fitch?" Gabriella shook her head a little confused. "No why?" He smiled sadly and nodded. "I might be their new model that's why." She hugged him and he hugged back. But for some reason he wasn't that surprised that it wasn't Gabi who sent his portfolio to A&F. "That's great Ryan! Do you know who sent it in?" He decided not to answer that and thought back to Sharpay. Sharpay always said she'd been stupid, and as much as he hated to agree with her that question kind of proved it to be somewhat true. "_Um_ no actually… but I have to go help Sharpay plan the party for tomorrow. I'll see you there!" He waved goodbye and ran out before she could say goodbye back. She giggled and shook her head confused. He ran out of her house and drove to his house as quick as he could without crashing into anything. Which he almost failed at… Once he ran into the house, he ran upstairs and slammed open Sharpay's door. She was talking on the phone and said goodbye quickly. "What the **hell** is up with you today?" He breathed heavily and sat on her bed next to her. "It wasn't Gabi." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryan confused. "_Well_ now we have to find out. Oh my god! Tomorrow's the perfect day to do it!"

Ryan laughed and stood up. "Yeah I could've told you that! But… how?" Sharpay nodded and stood up next to him. "Ryan us** Evans** always know how to fix things. _So_ did you tell Gabi how you feel?" He laughed and shook his head. "No… actually she kind of asked a stupid question and I just decided not to. For some reason I wasn't in any mood to tell her." Sharpay laughed hysterically and fell back onto her bed. "Well I could've told you she's an idiot! I talked to Troy today but I didn't tell him either… I guess I'll tell him at the party." Ryan shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry it won't be as awkward as me and Gabi's will. Well… I'll see you later I need to take a walk." Sharpay's eyes widened and she smiled. "You like someone else don't you?" Ryan turned around and blushed slightly. "I-I don't know…" She watched him walk out with a dazed look on his face. She laughed a little and shook her head. Well Ryan was right about one thing. It **wasn't** going to be awkward… it was going to be much more difficult.

* * *

I was trying sooo hard to make this chapter move at a good pace, so I really hope it wasn't moving slowly. :) Review! School's starting soon and the fun begins... :) 


	5. Party Time! Pt1

I love Troypay:) Thank you to everybody who likes this story & reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing. :)

* * *

Ryan woke up and immediately heard Sharpay's constant screeching. It almost sounded like a different language, and the pitch she was hitting was going to make his ear drums burst at any second. He could only make out every other word which was, "No… Don't… Pink… Feathers… Pool" He rubbed his groggy eyes and rolled out of bed. He walked slowly to the door and opened it cautiously really hoping that Sharpay wouldn't tackle him to the ground in rage. Sharpay stopped screeching and looked at Ryan apologetically. She was screaming at the chef who looked at her like she was speaking a different language. She rolled her eyes and moaned in annoyance. "Listen talk to the caterers they actually FOLLOW my instructions. So **maybe** they could help you out." He nodded and walked away as quick as he could his chef hat almost falling off. She rolled her eyes once again and muttered crankily. "**Ass hole**."

She turned to look at Ryan who looked extremely confused. She laughed and waved her hand. "Well it's too stressful to explain… but you have to get your sexy ass into the shower! _Becauseee_… we have a party, to get started in about 3 hours!" Ryan nodded and looked at the clock near Sharpay's door which read 10:54. He went back into his room to take a shower and sighed wondering if tonight he would finally tell her. Sharpay tried to calm herself down and walked downstairs surveying the whole house to check if everything was in its place. She smiled as she passed by all the entertainment, and the random sushi bars around the room. She walked outside her newest, silver strappy heels clicking against the cement driveway. She smiled and pulled on her tight white tube top dress which had a silver bow in the back. Her hair was straightened and it shined in the sunlight it had even more of a shine than her diamond hoops. She looked around at the pool and lifeguards who were already starting to party.

She spotted a few cute ones but nobody came close to Troy. She thought of him and felt her heart quicken she sat down on her pink foldout chair, and called Taylor and Martha asking what time they were coming. They both said around 2:30 once she hung up her phone started to vibrate like crazy. She looked at it curiously and saw Gabriella was texting her. 'Troy and I will be there around 1:30! C ya soon!' Sharpay rolled her eyes and almost threw her phone into the pool. She would throw it in but she decided that wouldn't be too smart considering her phone was practically her life. She couldn't bear to see Gabriella at the party, especially when she would be all over Troy… She sighed and saw Kelsi's dark blue Honda CRV pull up. She hopped out of her chair and ran to Kelsi's car almost breaking her heel. She gasped and fixed her shoe. Kelsi laughed a little and waved with a huge smile on her face. She locked her car and ran over to Sharpay to hug her.

They hugged both squealing and Sharpay backed away complimenting Kelsi's, yellow halter sundress. Kelsi smiled a little and looked around. "So… is Ryan here?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, grinning mischievously. "Yes he's upstairs… why?" Kelsi shook her head a little too quickly and cleared her throat. "No reason! It's just I wrote you two a bunch of songs for the any upcoming musicals." Sharpay nodded graciously and smiled brightly. "Thanks Kelsi you're the bes…" She drifted off topic realizing that Kelsi was trying to cover up why she **really** wanted to see Ryan. She grinned and wrapped an arm around Kelsi's shoulder. "Why were you really asking for Ryan just now?" Kelsi gulped nervously and twirled her finger through her newly dyed auburn hair.

She avoided Sharpay's intense gaze and sighed her blue eyes filling with awe. Ryan walked towards them his blonde hair shining even more than Sharpay's in the sun. All Kelsi really wanted to do was kiss him and tell him how she's felt... pretty much ever since she first saw him. He was wearing a pale blue button down shirt from American Eagle and faded jeans. Sharpay clapped enthusiastically and grinned at Kelsi. "Look who's here!" Ryan smiled brightly and looked at Kelsi quickly. His jaw almost hit the floor. She looked so beautiful… well she always did… but right now the sun shining in her hair had made every highlight in her hair shine, and her body was more defined from her sexy dress. Sharpay laughed to herself realizing that Ryan was full on staring at Kelsi. She nodded and looked at Kelsi and Ryan finally putting all the pieces together. Kelsi couldn't even tell he was staring... because she was avoiding his gaze nervously blushing. Sharpay cleared her throat. "_Okay then_! Well I'm going to go ask Rosetta to make some lemonade I'll be right back!" She jogged away before Ryan or Kelsi could say anything. Ryan cleared his throat nervously and sat next to Kelsi. "Hey Kelsi, so how is the writing going?" She nodded and smiled up at him.

His blue eyes looked even brighter from his shirt. She tried not to blush but it was starting to get harder every moment. "Oh it's good. I have some songs in my car if you want them now…" Ryan smiled and sat back into the chair. "You can get them later. I'm pretty sure the party will wear out on me. Sharpay's so into parties she lives for them. I really don't care… just as long as everyone's happy." She smiled and for once was able to control a blush. She nodded. "Yeah Sharpay's life pretty much _is_ a party!" They both laughed and she smiled leaning back into her chair. "So… how's the modeling career going so far?" He smiled brightly. "I guess we'll find out this Thursday! I'm too excited. I really want to find out who did it for me. I thought Sharpay did it at first." Kelsi laughed and nodded trying to contain herself.

She was dying to tell him but decided not to. He'd probably think she was insane. "I'm excited for you too… I wish I could have an opportunity like that." He smiled and touched her shoulder softly. "You could be anything! You're so talented… you could be a singer, dancer, songwriter!" She blushed as she felt shivers go through her body. His touch made her heart fly and she hoped he wouldn't notice how wide she was smiling. He had no idea why lately he was starting to feel this way, and he wasn't ready to find out. He just felt so… complete? He thought back to Gabriella, and he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Sharpay broke both of their thoughts by handing them their pink lemonades. "Here you go! So what you guys up to?" She asked sitting at the edge of the chair. She heard an obnoxious car alarm and looked at Kelsi's car with both eyebrows raised. Jason, Zeke, and Martha were walking towards them. Martha had a few bags in her hand, and Jason was holding her other hand. Zeke stared at Sharpay smiling and had a pink box in his hand. She squealed and ran over to all three of them hugging each one. "Martha! Jason! You guys are so cute together! When did you guys start going out?" Jason smiled brightly and looked at Martha who was grinning.

She flipped her long curly brown hair and smiled brightly. "About 3 weeks ago. Except now we decided to go public!" Sharpay clapped her hands and giggled taking her bags. "What's in the bags?" Jason laughed goofily. "Uh… stuff?" Sharpay rolled her eyes laughing and looked at Zeke smiling. "And what is this beautiful thing!" She said taking the box and shaking it. "No no! Don't shake it! They're brownies with pink sprinkles on it!" Sharpay's eyes widened and she giggled, and hugged Zeke. "Thanks Zeke!" He blushed and smiled brightly. "No problem!" He walked over with Jason to Ryan, and Kelsi. Martha smiled and pointed to the bag. "That bag contains 4 dresses that Taylor made for you. She's not feeling so well so she said she's coming later." Sharpay pouted a little and laughed. "That sucks! Well hopefully she comes so-" Before she could finish her sentence she saw a huge head of curls and a bubbly girl jogging next to him. They were hand in hand in matching red outfits.

She wore a red spaghetti strap dress, and he was wearing a red polo with dark jeans. Taylor and Sharpay ran over to each other pulling each other into a huge bear hug. Ryan waved to Chad, and Chad waved back jogging over. He joined all of the other guests and they all started to talk about their summers. Taylor giggled and linked arms with Sharpay while walking towards the rest of the gang. "So… how was your summer of love missy!?" Sharpay giggled and felt her heart soar just thinking of his name. "It's good considering it was non-existent. I already know how yours went! Thank you so much for the dresses! They're amazing." Taylor smiled brightly and sat down by the pool and Sharpay did the same. "Thanks! I was bored one night and had started to sew all these extra materials I had! There are two prom dresses, and the other two dresses are for parties." Sharpay nodded excitedly. "You have no idea how fantastic I'm going to look! Thanks Taylor! I'm going to look _fabulous_. **So**… what's up with Kelsi lately?" Taylor looked back at Kelsi who was joking around with Martha. Taylor looked back at Sharpay and shrugged. "What do you mean?" Sharpay looked back at Kelsi and she was talking to Martha still except she kept glancing at Ryan.

Sharpay spun Taylor around and Taylor smiled widely and nodded. "Oh… I see. Well she obviously has a thing for your brother. Can't say I blame her he is lookin' mighty **fine**." Sharpay fake gagged and Taylor giggled rolling her eyes. "_Actually_ now that I think about it… I think she always liked your brother. Who does **he** like?" Sharpay sighed and grunted. "Gabriella freaking Montez." Taylor raised an eyebrowand laughed a little. "Really? Wow… that's surprising. Well that isn't going to work too well... with Troy being her boyfriend-" She noticed Sharpay looking at the water with a sad look in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow… then started to nod slowly. She opened her mouth in shock. "Oh… my… God. How did I not notice this before?" Sharpay looked up confused. "What?" Taylor giggled and hit Sharpay's shoulder playfully. "You like Troy." Sharpay shook her head rapidly and avoided Taylor's stare. "That's ridiculous. No I don't!" Taylor laughed even more realizing Sharpay was on the verge of blushing. "Yes you do! You don't just like him either… you **love** him!" Sharpay stood up quickly and shook her head. "I can't believe this!" Taylor stood up and walked over to Sharpay. "Don't be mad! I won't tell Gabi. I mean I knew you always liked him... but I used to think it was for stereotypical and superficial reasons. Plus I thought you stopped liking him a_ longgg_ time ago! C'mon Shar…" She paused for a second touching Sharpay's shoulder.

"We're best friends you can tell me." Sharpay sighed and looked up at the blue, cloud filled sky. "Fine… I do." She paused for a second and looked at Taylor who was grinning widely. "I don't just like him. I'm in love with him. I always have been…" A look of realization spread across her face in an instant and she frantically looked around hoping nobody was around. "DO **NOT **TELL GABRIELLA!" "Hey guys!" Sharpay turned a little too quickly and whipped her hair in Taylor's face. Taylor yelped and started to laugh hysterically. Gabriella giggled walking away from the group towards Taylor and Sharpay. Sharpay's eyes were huge and she had a huge blush spread across her face. "Hi… Gabriella! I'm glad you came! Make yourself at home." Gabriella giggled and hugged Taylor and Sharpay at the same time. "I'm **so** excited!" Sharpay groaned inwardly and smiled fakely. This wasn't going to be exciting. This was going to be **torture.**

* * *

** :) I hope you liked this chapter! This party is going to be split in 4 parts or maybe 3 not sure yet... :) School's starting right after the party! Revieww 3**


	6. Party Time! PT2

_Hey everybody sorry it took so long to update. :) technical difficulties. Enjoy! BTW this party scene is going to be divided into 3 sections or maybe 4..._

* * *

Sharpay and Taylor pulled away from Gabi at the same time, and Sharpay motioned for the DJ to start playing music. He blasted 'Don't Stop the Music' and everybody got up to dance. Gabi squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh my God! I **love** this song!" She grabbed Taylor and Sharpay's hands and pulled them onto the "dance floor". The whole group was catching up on old times, and their past summers. But once they saw the three girls dancing they all joined in. "Hey Gabi where's Troy?" Chad asked smiling at Taylor. Sharpay cleared her throat and looked down. She slowly looked up and saw him walking towards them. He looked gorgeous… he was wearing a green and white striped polo and faded jeans with a rip at the knee. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and Taylor grinned. Gabi giggled and ran over to Troy pulling him into a huge hug. Chad and the rest of the gang went over to Troy to say hi, and catch up on their summers. Troy smiled at the whole gang and promised to tell about his summer later on. He weaved through the huge crowds of people and saw Sharpay dancing with Taylor to '2 of You' By: Danity Kane. Her hips were swaying to the beat seductively, and his eyes wandered all over her body. She had a slight grin on her face and her eyes lit up once she saw Troy.

She grinned and waved a little. Was he just checking her out? He walked over to her and hugged her which caught her off guard. She hugged back nervously and inhaled his Hollister cologne. He smelled so good… she was going to let her thoughts travel further… but Gabi came up to them. She tapped Troy on the shoulder and pulled him by his collar to dance with her. Sharpay glared at her and marched over to Ryan who was talking to Chad and Jason. Zeke was dancing with Martha, and Taylor was talking to Kelsi. "_Ryan_ you **have** to tell her how you feel tonight." She hissed into his ear and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh… and why is that?" She crossed her arms and looked down at him just lounging in a foldout chair. "_Because… _I'm telling Troy tonight." He smiled brightly and his eyes widened in surprise. "**Fine** I'll tell her by 6:30." He looked over at Kelsi who was swaying to the music while Martha was full out pop lock and dropping it. Sharpay giggled at Martha and grinned at Ryan. "And **which** girl are you talking about exactly?" Before he could answer she rolled her eyes giggling a little and ran into the house.

He looked at Kelsi and she was finally actually grinding to the beat with…Zeke? She looked over at Ryan and jogged over pulling him to his feet. He laughed a little and cleared his throat. She giggled a little and pulled him close to her, and they started to grind. Ryan had his hands on her hips and she felt her body start to get hot all over. He smiled to himself and leaned his head closer to her neck, so his lips were almost touching her neck. Taylor, Chad, and Martha looked at each other with huge grins on their faces, and joined them. Jason snuck over to the bar and pulled out a metallic silver flask out of his back pocket. He looked around and dumped all the amber colored liquor into the bowl of lemonade. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he dropped the flask. "Hey… Troy." Troy didn't notice the flask on the floor and smiled. "Hey have you seen Sharpay?" Jason shook his head and kicked the flask under the table without Troy noticing. "Sorry dude… ask Taylor." Troy patted his shoulder and jogged over to Taylor.

Jason sighed feeling relieved and picked up the flask and shoved it into his back pocket. Now this party would finally get started… Troy tried to look for Sharpay throughout all the crowds and finally gave up, walking over to Taylor. "Hey do you know where Sharpay is?" Taylor grinned. "Shouldn't you be looking for Gabriella?" He started to blush and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah… I just wanted to tell her something." Taylor nodded and laughed. He was beyond confused at this point. "Okay what's going on?" Taylor grabbed his arm and pulled him to a somewhat empty spot. "You like Sharpay. Admit it." He looked around and then looked down. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Fine. I do like her. But I can't like her…" Taylor felt her heart explode. She felt so happy for Sharpay and couldn't wait to tell her. But then she realized what he had added in. He can't like her? Why not? She lowered her tone and looked around. "Why not?" He pulled her towards the back of the yard and sat down. She sat next to him and looked at him waiting for a response. "Because… I go out with Gabi. And because I know she doesn't like me back. I can't take any chances… it's senior year there's too much going on." Taylor looked up at the pinkish orange sky. "Do you **love** Gabi?" He paused for a second and looked up at the sky too. "…**No**…" There he finally said it. He was a liar, a faker… he loved somebody else. "You love Sharpay… don't you?" He nodded a little and looked down. Taylor nodded trying to contain her huge smile. "Tell her. She's inside the house." Troy stood up and helped Taylor up. Chad was jogging over with a huge smile on his face. "Hey Chad! I was just about to go inside, I'll see you later." Chad nodded and high fived Troy. "Later…" He turned to Taylor and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you having fun?" He nodded and cleared his throat. "I have something for you." She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really? What is it?" He grinned and took her to the front of the yard. Ryan and Kelsi had finished dancing and went to the pink lemonade bowl. "Want some?" He asked Kelsi smiling. She nodded and smiled at him while he was pouring the lemonade into the pink plastic cup. "Do you want to see the songs?" He looked at her and handed her the cup nodding. "Yeah let's go up to my room." She nodded and followed him into the house. She took a sip of the lemonade and made a face. It tasted horrible but she gulped the rest of it down anyway. She felt a little tingly and threw the cup into a nearby garbage can. Once they got up to his room she pulled the sheets out of her purse. She sat down on his bed and handed him the papers. He read all of them quietly and looked up at her smiling brightly. "These are amazing…" She blushed and played with the hem of her dress. "Thanks…" "Kelsi… you look **really** pretty tonight." She looked up a little surprised and started to smile.

"Thanks…_you too_. I mean-" His door slammed open and he saw Taylor standing there with her eyes wide open. "**Ryan!** Gabriella's wasted. You **need** to take her home! She's throwing up everywhere." Ryan sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair. "Where's Troy? Can't** he** take her home?" Whoa he couldn't even believe he just said that. He was supposed to like Gabriella… where did all those feelings go? Taylor shrugged. "I _guess_ he could… if I knew where he was." Troy had found Sharpay about… 30 minutes ago. They had walked up to her room and were talking about future musicals. He cleared his throat and looked at the clock. It was 6:15 and they had been talking about pretty much everything. "Sharpay… I need to tell you something." She sat up a little and gazed into his eyes. She tried to search for any emotions… anything to let her know how he **really** felt.

"I shouldn't be telling you this… but I've liked you for awhile. And lately it's gotten kind of worse…" Before he could finish she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She kissed him softly and he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist. And there it was… not just sparks that he felt… a whole 15 minutes show of fireworks. He had climbed on top of her and their bodies were pressed together. He never felt this happy in his whole life, and the way she was touching him, and kissing him back was making it so much better. She ran her hands through his hair and went to pull off his shirt… until the door slammed opened.

* * *

_Uh oh... just when things were getting good... Who do you think opened the door:) Guess you'll just have to wait and see._


	7. Party Time PT3

**:) _School starts right after this chapter! At first I didn't know who to put as the person slamming open the door... so I really hope this chapter's good:)  
_**

* * *

Troy hopped off of Sharpay as quick as he could and clumsily fell onto the floor. Sharpay covered her swollen lips so she wouldn't burst out laughing. She stood up and smoothed out her dress and tried to fix her nest-like hair. Gabriella stood at the door with wide eyes and her jaw almost hitting Sharpay's hot pink carpet. "I-I…-" Before she could say anything she hunched down to the ground and threw up all over Sharpay's floor. Troy scrunched up his face in disgust and looked at Sharpay quickly before trying to help Gabriella up… that was until Gabriella's eyes rolled back into her head and had crumpled onto the floor. Sharpay didn't even pay attention to the mess Gabriella had made. She panicked and ran over to Gabriella almost stepping on her throw up. "Gabi! Gabi! Wake up!" Her voice was shaky and unusually high pitched. She shook Gabi's shoulders and checked for a pulse. She looked at Troy with wide frightened eyes and her eyes welled up. "Troy… you have to call the ambulance." He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked around nervously and grabbed the hot pink crown shaped phone. His head was aching and his heart was rapidly beating. He felt like it was going to burst out at any second. "H-Hello?"

Sharpay didn't remember what Troy had said… everything was spinning… Her mind went blurry along with her tear filled eyes. Why was this happening? This **never** happened at her parties. _Sure_ people got wasted out of their minds… but they'd be fine the next day. This **never** happened… Taylor ran into the room and saw Gabriella being cradled in Sharpay's arms. She gasped and dropped to the floor right next to Sharpay holding Gabriella's hands. They looked at each other and smiled weakly. Sharpay let her tears fall, and Taylor rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder, barely whispering. "It'll be okay…_ she'll_ be okay…" And as much as she was repeating it Sharpay couldn't bring herself to believe that Gabriella was going to be okay. It was a few hours later and they had been in the sickly green colored hospital. Sharpay's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with mascara, her silver eye shadow had sprinkled her cheeks with glitter. Taylor was hunched over in her chair and had her head cradled between her arms, her head rested on her knees and her tears almost formed a puddle on the white and green marble floor. Chad was hunched over and was rubbing Taylor's back whispering comforting things into her ear. Troy was outside of the hospital and he was slumped against the wall squeezing his eyes shut. He wished this could all go away. How could something so perfect go **so** wrong in a matter of 2 minutes? He knew that things would be okay… they had to be right? Gabriella just had alcohol poisoning that was all… it couldn't be that bad.

Ryan ran into the hospital holding Kelsi's hand. She had been a little tipsy before but it had worn off by the time they had got there. She had apologized to Ryan about 120 times and by the time they got to the hospital it didn't matter at all anymore. Ryan knew his feelings for Gabriella were vanishing and this didn't help. He didn't know if he should cry or yell. He took one look at Kelsi who was standing near Sharpay rubbing her back softly. Ryan walked over and got on his knees in front of Sharpay. He hugged her and she responded by pulling him closer and crying hysterically. "Ryan… I don't think she'll be okay…" Ryan shushed her and whispered. "She'll be okay… we only need two words. She's fine." Sharpay nodded and backed away looking around. "Where's Troy?" Ryan looked around as well and shrugged. "Maybe he's outside… Want me to come with you?" Sharpay shook her head and walked slowly outside. Ryan watched her and looked at Kelsi. She had tears in her eyes and she looked down shaking a little. He touched her shoulder softly and she looked up. They both smiled with a sad expression on their faces. She quickly cuddled into his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed her back.

Martha, and Zeke had visited earlier, and had brought food, and gifts for everybody and Gabi. Martha had asked everyone where Jason was and none of them had any idea. She called him in a worried frenzy yelling into the phone. Once she found out it was him who had contaminated the lemonade she broke up with him. Taylor had comforted her and told her she'd come to her house after Gabriella woke up. Martha had visited Gabriella and left as soon as she could. Zeke came with her to comfort her. Sharpay saw him slumped against the wall. His face was filled with fear and his eyes were a little swollen. She walked over to him and he looked up at her sadly. "Sharpay." He whispered sadly he walked over to her and pulled her into a huge hug. She started to cry again and wrapped her arms around his back. She pulled him closer and she sighed. "What did we do…? This would've never happened if-" He cut her off by kissing her cheek softly and pulling away. "It's not our fault Sharpay… it's whoever brought the alcohol to begin with." Sharpay shook her head. "I'm _never_ talking to Jason again…" His name was like venom seething out of her mouth.

His eyes widened and he stammered out. "J-Jason? Are you **kidding** me! I can't believe he'd do this. I should've stayed with Gabi!" He punched his fist into the brick wall and his knuckles began to bleed. Sharpay walked over to him and touched his knuckles softly. Her heart was swelling with sadness and his words had slapped across her face. She shook her head slowly. "Troy… we c-can't be together." Troy backed away and looked her in the eyes angrily. "How could you even _say_ that? Just because of **this**?" He said starting to shout. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's not because of** this** Troy. Did you even hear what you just said!? Because… of **this**? _**NO**_ because of everything! She's your _girlfriend_! I'm your one time affair… You do not love me… you love her. Well you're supposed to love _**her**_." She added bitterly. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clenched his fists. "Just pretend like me and you never happened." Her yells echoed through the empty parking lot and before he could respond she stomped back into the hospital and before she could close the door she walked out a little.

"And if it weren't for us making out or you lying to me… any of that… this would've **never** happened." She slammed the door and ran back into the hospital. She said goodbye to everybody quickly and took off her diamond hoops. "Here give these to Gabriella… she deserves them." Just like… she deserves him. She thought bitterly. How could be such an asshole? He didn't love her he just wanted to play with her damn feelings... She felt tears rise up again which blurred her vision. Ryan took the earrings slowly and grabbed Sharpay's hand. "Want me to take you home?" Sharpay shook her head. "I'll walk." She ran outside before anyone could stop her. The hospital was about 7 miles from her house. Ryan sighed and looked at Kelsi and Taylor. "You guys… I need to take Sharpay home. I don't think she realizes our house is like 7 to 8 miles away." Taylor shook her head. "Don't stop her. She needs this… we all have different ways of clearing our heads. And this is Sharpay's way. I need to go to your house later to check if she's okay." Kelsi nodded in agreement. "Me too-" A doctor came towards them with a grim expression on her face. Chad sat up and everyone looked up quickly. "She'll be fine. She had a case of alcohol poisoning. You kids should really learn not to drink underage." Chad clenched his teeth and Taylor sighed and shook her head. "She also has some memory loss… but not much just only of the last 24 hours or so." Ryan shook his head and Kelsi reached for his hand. He smiled at her, feeling his heart rush and he held her hand pulling him closer to her. "So when will she be able to leave?"

The doctor cleared his throat and checked his clipboard. "We'd like to have her parents pick her up tomorrow morning by 12:30. No more visiting hours kids so go home. Sleep this off." Taylor took Chad's hand and they walked in a group together with Ryan and Kelsi. Troy walked in and they all turned around. "What happened?" Chad let go of Taylor's hand and hugged Troy. "She'll be okay man… she just had alcohol poisoning. She also has some memory loss of the past 24 hours." "Yeah so she probably doesn't remember the party…" Kelsi quietly added in. Ryan laughed and nodded. "Don't we all wish for that… come on let's go." They all left and once they were outside in the parking lot Ryan looked at his car wondering where Sharpay was. "Can I come over?" Taylor asked squeezing Chad's hand. "Sure… Kelsi you're coming too right?" Kelsi nodded and linked arms with Taylor and walked towards Ryan's car. "You guys want to come too?" Chad nodded and hopped into the backseat with Taylor and Kelsi. "What about you Troy?" Troy felt his heart pound rapidly and his head was spinning. Sharpay hated him… what he didn't understand was why she felt like he didn't feel the same way about her. "No thanks. I'm not in the best mood to see anybody. I'm sorry… I'll see you tomorrow?" Ryan nodded and waved goodbye hopping into his car. Sharpay was still walking home and it started to drizzle a little. She felt goose bumps crawl all over her body and she let her tears fall. She loved him so much it hurt… and he had absolutely no idea.

Everything he said was a lie. **Everything. **Once she got home she ran past everybody and collapsed onto her bed. The throw up was gone. Rosetta probably bleached and scrubbed it out. She heard a soft knocking and didn't respond. Taylor and Kelsi walked in and Martha had followed them inside. They all sat on Sharpay's bed and comforted her. Chad and Ryan were eating Zeke's brownies and watching CSI. It was 12:27 a.m. and once it hit 3:00 everybody was knocked out. Ryan and Chad were sleeping on two different couches, and Zeke was passed out on the floor. All of the girls were cuddled on Sharpay's queen size bed. Kelsi was the first one to wake up and she gently walked down the stairs trying not to make any noise. Ryan opened his eyes slowly and stood up trying to shake off all bad energy. He saw Kelsi heading towards the front door to leave and he walked over. "Where are you going?" He asked softly. He really didn't want her to leave. He started to realize that he'd really fallen for her and he needed to be near her every second. She looked up smiling a little still holding the crystal doorknob. "Home. My mom is going to kill me if I don't get home soon." He nodded a little and smiled taking her hands. "I'm sorry this all happened." She started to blush and smiled with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "It's fine. I still had fun… I'm glad you were there to comfort me."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. This had even taken him by surprise! Since when did he ever act on impulse? When he pulled away he grinned and studied her face. She smiled shyly and opened the door. She stood in the doorframe and he watched her pause for a second. She turned around slowly and walked over to him touching his cheek and kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Once they backed away they both smiled brightly. "I've wanted to do that for**so** long." His eyes widened and she giggled and walked towards her car that was still in the driveway. He watched her leave and smiled to himself. Martha walked downstairs and hugged Ryan goodbye. "Kelsi and I left Sharpay notes so we'll see you later. Thank you for the party it was amazing… let's all try to forget about the weird parts." Ryan laughed and ran a hand through his blonde bed head hair.

"Yeah… like Jason even existing." Martha laughed and rolled her eyes playfully she quickly waved goodbye and started to walk down the hill. Everybody had left each had complimented the party. Taylor was still upstairs trying to be there for Sharpay as much as she could. She promised to call Chad later on. Sharpay woke up and saw Taylor brushing her hair in her vanity mirror. She looked at Sharpay and smiled. "You have a few notes from your previous guests." Sharpay sighed and looked at them smiling. "I have to tell you something Taylor…" Taylor eyed her suspiciously and they sat on her bed. Sharpay sighed. "This is going to take awhile." After explaining the story to Taylor, Taylor had squealed. "You guys hooked up! Oh my God… Sharpay he **definitely** feels the same." Sharpay shrugged. "It's over now. I messed things up way too much." Taylor sighed and hugged Sharpay. "It's far from over."

Gabriella had been picked up from the hospital a few hours before and she had called everyone to see what was going on. They all avoided mentioning the party and once Gabi had called Sharpay she had panicked. Sharpay didn't know what to say. She felt unbelievably guilty, and since Taylor was sitting next to her and the phone was on speaker it didn't really help… "Hey Sharpay I almost forgot to ask! When does the party start?" Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and almost fainted. What are they supposed to do now? Plan another party? Sharpay shook her head. "Oh it doesn't start… because I canceled it. My mother's coming home early and she's not in the best mood." Taylor highfived Sharpay quietly and hovered near the phone to hear Gabriella's response. "Aww… okay! Well I might have a party then because I really want to see you!" Sharpay felt tears well up in her eyes and she nodded. "I want to see you too… I have to go but I'll call you later okay?" "Okay bye!" She giggled and hung up. "Taylor we need to act like me and Troy never happened okay?" Taylor nodded and sighed. "I have to g-" She covered her mouth and ran into Sharpay's bathroom. Sharpay heard a faint sound of throwing up. She knocked on the door and heard Taylor moan. "Taylor? Are you okay?" Taylor opened the door after flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth.

"Yeah… lately I've been very dizzy and nauseous…" Sharpay nodded slowly and thought back to a previous phone call. She gasped and grabbed Taylor's hand. "Are you pregnant?!" Taylor shook her head and yelled. "NO! Definitely not! I can't be…" She drifted off realizing that she hadn't gotten her period and she had been throwing up lately. She hugged Sharpay nervously. Sharpay whispered nervously her voice shaking a bit. "W-we need to go get a pregnancy test."

* * *

_Oh no! Looks like there is some serious drama going down :) Review!_


	8. School Year's Just Begun

hey people

**hey people!**

_Is Albuquerque becoming the new __**One Tree Hill**__?_

_It's always been safe and sound in East High town, but I feel that it is my duty to spread some drama… It's such a shame to know that other schools have the privilege of dealing with such dramatic… and exciting things. We deal with frequently winning championships, and musicals. Yawn much? It's time to shake things up a bit... I've always been here but it's time to come out of my shell. It's time to become the newest sitcom, because baby… a school aint nothin' without drama._

**Your Email:**

Dear GG:

What kind of drama are you talking about? Anything in particular...

- l8rsk8r101

Dear l8rsk8r101:

Do I really have to explain? Wait & see.

GG

Dear GG:

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

glamgirl242

Dear glamgirl242:

Ha-ha that's something you'll have to figure out yourself. If you can…

- GG

**Sightings:**

School's starting soon… whyare_ T_ and _S_ in the pregnancy aisle? Well well… looks like a situation of maybe baby. _T _mourning in the school gym? Could it be… nerves or… trouble in paradise with _G_? Or maybe he's just torn between _S_ and _G_? Wow never saw that coming… the ice princess vs. little miss innocent? _G_ coming out of a hospital a few days before… _R_ and _K_ getting cozy at the mall aww… how cute. Didn't _R_ have a thing for _G_? _C_ and _Z_ playing basketball. No surprise there… Maybe they're finally trying to be MVP for the upcoming year. And _J_… fell off the face of the earth? **No.** But I'm sure _M_ wishes he did.

She stared at her pink Vaio laptop in disbelief. She almost fainted her head was spinning so fast. She ran both hands through her blonde frizzy hair and squeezed her eyes shut. Who the hell was this gossip girl? And WHAT THE HELL did she want? That was **her** job. Sharpay fucking Evan's job! She was _**always**_ the one to know the juice on everybody… to know everything and everybody in the school, to know their faults, their drama, and their stories. She almost fainted once again realizing she had only an hour to get ready before the first day of school. She collapsed back onto her bed and sighed staring up at her ceiling. Her sidekick started to buzz like crazy and her house phone began to ring at the same time. She checked her sidekick while picking up her phone. "Hellooo?" "Sharpay! You have to pick me up today!" Taylor's voice filled her head and she sighed sitting back up and smiling at the text messages from .Martha, Kelsi, and… Gabby. They were all asking for a ride and she laughed a little into the phone. "Yes I have to pick up pretty much the whole female population of East High so I'll see you soon in 45 minutes tops."

Taylor hummed into the phone and they both hung up. She stared at the pregnancy tests on her black desk and sighed walking towards her bathroom. Sharpay was going to have to help her take those later. There was no way she was doing any of this by herself.

Gabriella smoothed down her pale blue sundress and sighed twirling her finger nervously through her black ringlet curls. She smiled feeling a thousand nerves rush through her veins and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She hadn't spoken to Troy since… she couldn't even remember and she felt like things were different but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She smiled at her reflection and picked up her new white Coach bag that matched her espadrilles. She ran downstairs and quickly waved goodbye to her mother. She sat down on her stone front steps and sighed looking up at the sky.

Sharpay quickly curled her hair and straightened her bangs. She smudged some light pink Urban Decay eye shadow and pulled on her skintight hot pink tube top from Bebe and her white short shorts from Abercrombie & Fitch. She smiled at her reflection and quickly slipped on her hot pink ballet flats and snatched her light pink Guess hobo bag off her unmade bed. She sprayed her Babydoll perfume all over her and she ran out of her room knocking furiously on Ryan's door.

Ryan opened the door and smiled at his sister rubbing his eyes. "Are you driving Kelsi to school?" Sharpay giggled and rolled her eyes. "If you're ready in 15 minutes...then no, not anymore." Ryan smiled and hugged Sharpay quickly and closed the door. He opened it again and Sharpay laughed adjusting her bag. "You look really good today sis." "Oh I know! And if you hurry up… you will too!" He rolled his eyes playfully and she giggled running downstairs. She waved goodbye to Rosetta and ran towards her pink convertible. She hopped in and smiled as she adjusted her side mirrors and threw her bag in the backseat. She saw something in her side mirror and jumped a little. His blue eyes were shining and he had his hands shoved in his pockets. She turned around in her seat and opened the door hopping out of her car. She walked towards him and he started to walk towards her nervously. "Troy… what are you doing here?" She said her voice cracking a bit. He was usually the first thing she thought of the morning but today he was the one thing she tried to block out. The last time they talked they weren't exactly on the best terms…

"I'm here to apologize for what I said to you… I didn't mean any of it." Sharpay nodded with a confused feeling spreading inside her heart. "So… what did you mean?" He smiled a little and looked down letting his shiny bangs fall into his eyes. He walked closer to her and took both of her hands. She smiled shyly up at him and felt her heart start to race. His white polo was soft and she wanted to run her hands up and down his chest but she couldn't move. She was frozen. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. He pulled away slowly lingering for a bit and she closed her eyes looking down. She shook her head a little letting her bangs fall over her eyes and he watched her with a slight smirk spread across his lips. She opened her eyes and sighed looking up at him. "I want you to do me a favor." He nodded and stared into her brown eyes. "Anything." She cleared her throat and looked down quickly and looked back up at him. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Try that again." He grinned back and touched her cheek softly before pulling them into a kiss.

She deepened the kiss before her phone started to ring. She jumped a little and picked up her phone nervously shaking a little. He watched her with a small smirk spreading across his lips. "Oh…hey Gabby…uh huh…yeah I have noo idea where he is…yeah? Oh of course!" She hung up and sighed running her hands through her hair. "Um…that was Gabby wasn't it?" She laughed sarcastically and looked at him nervously. "What gave it away? The 'Hey Gabby' or the face I was making throughout that whole conversation?" He laughed a little and took her hands smiling brightly. "I'm going to break up with her. Maybe me and you can finally be together..." "Troy… you can't. You don't understand how much people are going to turn on me-" He cut her off by pulling her closer to him and holding her for a while. "Tell me Shar…is this feeling you have right now worth it?" He looked at her with a sad expression spread across his face. It frightened her how much control he could have over her with just one look. He smiled a little and cleared his throat breaking what felt like one of the longest silences she had ever experienced.

"Um…Troy…listen I have to go. But I'll see you at school!" She quickly jogged to her car almost tripping over herself and she revved the engine hoping she could speed away without him saying another word. He quickly ran to the side of her car finally snapping out of his confused expression and touched her shoulder. "Sharpay…c'mon just decide. I know you want to be with me." She shook her head looking down at her flats and smiled up at him. "I'll think about it. I'd rather not be a social leper this year… just because of a boy." And with that she sped off leaving Troy standing at her front gate. He shuffled his feet in the gravel driveway and sighed shaking his head. He ran to his car and decided on driving to Chad's house. Maybe he'd help him out.

Sharpay sped to Taylor's house hoping that maybe she could help her figure out what to do. As soon as she got to the front gate Taylor was already waiting on her front porch. Taylor smiled a little and jogged to Sharpay's car. As soon as she got in she took a deep breath and looked over at Sharpay. "Taylor…are you feeling better today?" Taylor shrugged and pulled on her denim shorts. "Not really…well I only threw up twice today! And these denim shorts are getting a little too tight…" Sharpay winced and looked away feeling extremely sorry for Taylor. "Maybe you've got food poisoning, and your mom used too much of the dryer on those shorts and they shrunk!" Taylor laughed a little and turned on the radio. "I guess…Shar you always make me feel better." Sharpay giggled and shrugged a little. "It's a special talent of mine…so Troy stopped by this morning." Taylor looked over and stared at Sharpay waiting for her to continue the conversation. "AND?!" "And…nothing. He kissed me or whatever and then wanted me to go out with him for now on. And I said…" Taylor edged up the edge of her seat anticipating Sharpay's next words. "I'll think about it." Taylor's face dropped and she playfully hit Sharpay's arm. "What? I'd rather not be hated by the whole entire school population." Taylor laughed a little. "That never seemed to bother you before." Sharpay stuck her tongue out and smiled. "Whatever it's a new school year why should I care."

They sped off to school picking up Martha and Kelsi and once they got to school it was like a bum rush of people attacking each and every one of them with questions. Sharpay successfully sneaked away to the auditorium and smiled leaning against one of the concrete walls. She heard a guy singing and she looked around hoping he hadn't seen her. Her breath got caught in her throat once she realized how good the voice was. It sounded better than any other voice she'd ever heard. She looked around and ducked into one of the seats. She peeked over the chair and saw a tall muscular guy. He was slightly tanned and had jet black hair that kind of fell into his green eyes. Basically he was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. He looked like a cross between an Armani Exchange model and had the body of an Olympic swimmer. She didn't recognize what he was singing but her heart was pounding so loud it didn't even matter. She quickly ran out of the auditorium without him noticing and bumped into…you guessed it. Gabriella Montez. Her textbooks went flying everywhere and Sharpay apologized about 50 times before actually bending down to help her pick them up. Gabby laughed a little and stood up finally recollecting her books. "What were you doing in there?" She asked batting her innocent eyes. Sharpay cleared her throat and smiled. "In there? Oh…nothing. Just checking out if there are any new decorations... Listen I uh gotta go. But I'll see you later?" Gabby laughed a little. "Sure. By the way my cousin Frankie finally transferred from Miami. So if you see him around tell him you know me." Sharpay nodded and stopped for a second. "Wait… does he have green eyes… and the most amazing tan I've ever seen?" Gabby laughed and nodded. "Yeah that's him." Sharpay nodded and felt a grin start to spread across her face. Maybe this year wouldn't be as dramatic as usual. Ha Ha who are we kidding?


End file.
